Näytelmä alkaa
by fixusi
Summary: On rauhallinen ilta ja pekonipurilaiset on alennuksessa. Mutta sitten Dean huomaa, että viereisessä huoneessa on biljardipeli- mikäpä olisi parempi paikka ansaita vähän ylimääräistä rahaa? Tällä kertaa pelikumppanit eivät vaan olekaan niin rentoja tyyppejä. -"Venaa kuule hetki", mies sanoo vihdoinkin. "Yritäksä kusettaa mua?"- mild hurt!Sam ja hurt!Dean


Ohhoijjaa, siitä on liian pitkä aika kun olen viimeksi kirjottanut suomeksi. Tässä sit olis.

pientä hurt!samia ja vähäsen hurt!deania, whumpia, pikkasen brothelyä. Perusjuttuja:) Ei mitään majoria. Toivon että tykkäätte, ja kommentit on _aina_ ihania!

Deanin näkökulmasta.

* * *

"Hei, katso. Pekonipurilaiset on alennuksessa- ja vaan tänään! Taitaa olla onnenpäiväni."

Sam naurahtaa tylsälle vitsiyritykselleni. Katsomatta minuun hän avaa suunsa. "Mm. Minä taidan ottaa vaan kanaa."

Kohautan hartoitani ja kaivan lompakkoni esille. Avaan sen ja vilkaisen sen nahkaiseen vetoketjulla varustettuun kolikkotaskuun. Lasken nopeasti jäljellä olevat rahani, ja virnistän kun näen, että saan pekonipurilaisen lisäksi jopa kaljan. Sam saa tällä kertaa pärjätä omilla rahoillaan.

Omilla, rehellisesti huijatuilla rahoillaan.

"Paljonko sinulla on?" Sam kysyy kuin taikaiskusta.  
"Tarpeeksi omaan ateriaani", vastaan ja suljen lompakon. "Saat maksaa omasi tänään."

"Olen varautunut siihen", Sam mutisee ja kaivaa esille rahaklippinsä täynnä seteleitä. Hänellä on varmaan kolmesataa. Helppoahan tuollainen säästäminen on, kun minä maksan bensat ja minä yleensä ne ruuatkin haen. Motellilaskuista puhumattakaan.

Tilaamme annoksemme ja istuudumme pöytään numero neljätoista, aivan pienen kahvilan perälle. Kahvila on mukavan vanhahtava, ja se tuo mieleeni sen kahvilaravintolan, josta Azazel kaappasi Samin muutamaa vuotta taaksepäin. Ainoastaan täällä seiniä koristaa rock'n'rollin tähdet ja penkin nahka on valkoista, ei punaista.

"Mukavaa olla vaihteeksi muutama päivä ilman keikkaa", Sam huoahtaa. "Saa nukkua vaikka vuorokauden ympäri kenenkään häiritsemättä."  
"Se on hienoa", sanon. "Ja on ylellistä saada vain pysähtyä syömään milloin haluaa. Jos meidän pitäisi olla huomenna vaikka Texasissa, emme voisi pysähtyä kuin korkeintaan vessatauolle."

Sam nyökkää, ja katselee ympärillemme ravintolassa. On melko myöhä, joten meidän lisäksemme täällä on vain muutama henkilö, mukaanluettuna kovassa humalassa heiluva vanha mieshenkilö ja varmaan karkumatkalla oleva teinipariskunta. Silti, taaemmas ravintolaan vievän oven takaa kajastaa valoa ja kuuluu biljardikepin kolahduksien ääntä.

"Onkohan tuolla biljardipeli meneillään?" ihmettelen ääneen. "Rahatilanteeni on melko nollissa. Syödään nopeasti ja mennään sitten koettamaan onneamme, okei?"

Pikkuveljeni nyökkää ja katsahtaa minuun. "Selvä se. Älä sitten kyni vastustajaasi ihan puhtaaksi, koska tiedät että se voi kääntyä rumaksi."

Naurahdan. "Minkäs sille voin, että olen liian hyvä?"  
"Niin, no..", Sam huoahtaa. "Silti."

Suljen silmäni hetkeksi, ja vaivun ajatuksiini ne jälleen avattuani. Havahdun, kun tarjoilijatar laskee eteeni purilaiseni ja kaljani. Vilkaisen häneen; hän näyttää elämäänsä kyllästyneeltä nelikymppiseltä yksinhuoltajaäidiltä. En tiedä miksi se tulee mieleeni, mutta silmäpussit ja nuorena rypistynyt iho kertoo raskaasta elämästä. Kuitenkin hän hymyilee aidon tuntuisesti, ja vippaan hänelle vitosen.

"Kiitos", tarjoilijatar hymähtää ja lähtee.

Sam iskee haarukkansa kanansiipeensä, ja minä hörppään kaljastani. Rupattelemme mukavia ja syömme annoksemme loppuun viidessätoista minuutissa. Meillä molemmilla oli kova nälkä.

"Biljardia?" Totean enemmän kuin kysyn, ja Sam nyökkää.  
"Mielelläni."  
"Ja taktiikka?"  
"Anna minun voittaa ensin sinut, ja kun muut luulee että olet huono, voitatkin ne."  
"Kelpaa", sanon ja nousen pöydästä.

Kävelemme ravintolan läpi ovelle. Sam hymyilee tarjoilijattarelle ja työntää kahvattoman oven auki kämmenellään. Astumme tupakanhuuruiseen takahuoneeseen, jonka katosta roikkuu himmeä lamppu. Ihmiset huoneessa polttavat kaikki tupakkaa tai omistavan käden täynnä tatuointeja- juuri passeleita huijauksen kohteita. He ovat niin täynnä itseään etteivät välttämättä tajua tulleensa huijatuiksi.

Tai sitten he tajuavat ja suuttuvat. Mutta kaikki on mahdollista, sanon itselleni, ja vedän syvään henkeä.

Läimäytän käteni yhteen kiinnittääkseni kaikkien huomion. "Onko biljardipöytä vapaa?"

Läheinen mies tupakan kanssa mulkaisee minua mutta nyökkää. "Mikä sä luulet olevas, sintti?"  
"Luulenpa olevani täällä pelaamassa tuota hyypiötä vastaan", sanon ja osoitan Samia. "Hän haastoi minut peliin, vaikka olen selvästi paras pelaaja tässä huoneessa."

"Luulee olevansa", Sam mutisee ja saa muut naurahtamaan. Vilkaisen Samiin muka loukkaantuneena.  
"Joo, miten vaan. Pelataan nyt."

Tartun läheisimpään biljardikeppiin ja asetun pöydän viereen. Asetan valkoisen pallon pöydälle ja annan mennä. Surkein isku ikinä. Sam naurahtaa ja katsoo palloja. Näytelmämme etenee.

* * *

Sam laskee biljardikeppinsä pöydälle ja katsoo minuun voittajan ilmeellä. "Sanoinhan", hän naurahtaa.

Pelimme ympärille on kerääntynyt yleisöä. Puoliksi heitän oman keppini biljardipöydälle. "Hemmetti!" Huudahdan. "Olen parempi kuin annoin ymmärtää. Ja voin näyttää sen!"

Sam perääntyy huoneen perälle ja ottaa itselleen kylmäkaapista kaljan, heittäen vitosen sen päälle.

"Ja miten sen aiot tehä? Häh?" Kysyy mies huoneen nurkasta. "Yksinkö meinaat pelata?"  
"En", huokaisen. "Haluaako joku pelata minua vastaan?"

Naurahduksia ympäri huonetta.

"Olen tosissani", sanon. "Okei. Puhe ei kelpaa. Miten olisi raha?" Lyön taskustani pöydälle Samin satasen.

Nurkassa puhunut mies astuu eteenpäin ja nyökkää. "No nyt sä puhut asiaa, tyyppi", hän sanoo ja ottaa kepin, jolla Sam oli pelannut. Naurahdan ja nyökkään. "Niinpä."

Asetan pallot paikoilleen mustan kolmion avulla ja asetan valkoisen pallon paikoilleen. "Miehet ensin", vastustajani sanoo, mutta pudistan päätäni.

"Ei kiitos. Haluan nähdä vastustajani tason ennenkuin itse pelaan."  
"No, miten vaa", mies naurahtaa ja astuu lähelle pöytää. Tiukka, hyvä isku, ja hän astuu kauemmas. "Ole hyvä."

"Kiitos", hymyilen ja lyön keppini valkoiseen palloon. Punainen pallo kolahtaa pussiin.

Sam naurahtaa huoneen perällä. "Just joo", hän mutisee ja hörppää kaljastaan.

Minun pelini jatkuu, mutta pelin edetessä ja panosten noustessa hän alkaa epäillä minua ja Samia. Jotenkin onnistun säilyttämään rauhan pelissämme, vaikka uhka tappeluun kasvaa kokoajan.

"Venaa kuule hetki", mies sanoo vihdoinkin. "Yritäksä kusettaa mua?"  
"Mitä? En", sanon heti ja katson häneen, suoristaen selkäni. "Miksi niin tekisin?"

"Miks vitussa et?" huudahtaa joku jostain päin huonetta. "Teillä on kolmesataa panoksena."

Mies pudottaa biljardikeppinsä lattialle ja lähestyy minua. Peräännyn yhden askeleen, mutten menetä ilmeettömiä kasvojani.

"Sinä, ja tuo hujoppi", mies murisee. "Teillä on joku huijaus. Esität huonoa ja sitten kynit muut, sekö se on?"  
"Ei ole mitään huijausta", huoahdan. "Miksi et saa sitä paksuun kalloosi? Ei ole minun vikani että olet huonompi kuin minä."

Ja yhtäkkiä tunnen nyrkin poskessani- horjahdan taaksepäin iskun voimasta mutten kaadu. "Helvetin-"

Heitän nyrkkini eteenpäin ja tunnen kivun piston rystysissäni kun nyrkkini yhdistyy hänen kovan leukaluunsa kanssa. Hänen päänsä napsahtaa taaksepäin ja hän joutuu ottamaan askeleen taaksepäin pysyäkseen pystyssä. Potkaisen häntä sukukalleuksille ja hän romahtaa polvilleen. Samassa tunnen jonkun nykäisevän minut taaksepäin kainaloista tiukkaan otteeseen.

Ja sitten edessäni on mies, joka lyö minua kasvoihin, juuri samaan aikaan kun kuulen Samin huudahtavan jostain, minkä kuvittelen olevan kipu.

"Minä varoitan sinua vain kerran", huudahdan ja väännän toisen käteni irti, kääntyen nopeasti ympäri ja työntäen minua kiinni pitelevän miehen maahan. "Pysy siinä tai tulee rumaa jälkeä."

Ehdin juuri ja juuri vilkaista Samiin, joka makaa maassa miehen alla, kunnon painiottelu meneillään, ennenkuin joku tarttuu minua takaapäin olkapäästä ja kääntää ympäri.

"Hemmetti soikoon", huudahdan ja torjun nyrkin, joka olisi iskenyt nenääni. Potkaisen miehen polvea sellaisella voimalla, että on ihme jos polvi ei murtunut.

Mies kaatuu maahan huudahduksen saattelemana. Käännyn ympäri ja juoksen veljeni luo, jonka kasvot ovat näemmä saaneet muutaman napakan iskun osakseen. Mutta ennenkuin pystyn tarttumaan mieheen ja vetämään tämän ylös, Sam lyö tätä kasvoihin voimiensa takaa ja mies nousee itse. Tartun miestä olkapäistä ja työnnän hänet seinän kautta biljardipöydälle.

Joku vetää Samin ylös maasta ja Sam iskee tätä leukaan. Mies vapauttaa Samin huudahduksen saattelemana, muttei anna Samin ottaa tilannetta haltuun, vaan syöksähtää biljardikepille ja iskee sen pään, jolla palloa lyödään, Samin olkapäähän.

"Sam!" huudan, ja harppaan muutaman askeleen heidän luokseen. Mies vetää biljardikepin Samin lihasta ja lyö sillä Samia kylkeen, saaden pikkuveljeni kumartumaan kaksin kerroin kivusta. Samalla hetkellä minä lähes juoksen miestä päin, kaataen hänet kanssani. Biljardikeppi irtoaa hänen käsistään ja kierii kauemmas, mutta tönäisen sitä vieläkin kauemmas, miehen ulottumattomiin.

Lyön allani makaavaa miestä kasvoihin, ja uudelleen, ja uudelleen, kunnes hänen silmänsä sulkeutuvat ja hän valahtaa tajuttomaksi. Silloin vasta tajuan, että liika on liikaa, ja nousen. Rystyseni särkevät, pääni särkee, rintakehäni särkee. Mutta olen ollut huonommassakin kunnossa.

Käännyn jaloillani ja pudottaudun polvilleni Samin viereen, joka istuu lattialla selkä seinää vasten, pidellen olkapäätään ehjällä kädellään. Hieman verta valuu hänen sormiensa alta, mutta ei huolestuttavan paljon.

Ja sillä hetkellä ovi aukeaa, ja tarjoilijatar astuu sisään haulikon kanssa.

"Joka iikka ulos tai saatte perseenne täyteen suolaa!"

Nostan käteni ilmaan ja nyökkään rauhallisesti. "Me olemmekin juuri lähdössä veljeni kanssa. Anteeksi sekamelskasta."

Tarjoilijatar nyökkää tiukasti ja silmäilee huonetta nopeasti. Muutama mies vaikertaa lattialla, ja muutama on jo noussut lähteäkseen. Naurahdan ja käännän katseeni takaisin veljeeni.

"Mennäänkö?" kysyn, ja Sam naurahtaa, katsoen minuun.  
"Tarvitseeko tuota edes kysyä? Todellakin."  
"Autan sinut pystyyn", huoahdan ja tartun Samiin, ja tuen tätä kun nousemme seisomaan.  
"En ole vauva, Dean", Sam sanoo ja ravistelee itsensä irti otteestani. "Ota vaan ne rahat ja mennään."

Vilkaisen bilardipöydälle, jonka päällä rahat vielä ovat. Tartun niihin nopeasti ja tungen rahat taskuuni. Sam on jo kadonnut ovesta, ja minä lähden hänen peräänsä. Minua ei saisi jäämään tähän paikkaan enää hetkeksikään.

Vasta ravintolan ulko-ovesta astuttuamme avaamme suumme.

"Oletko okei?" Sam kysyy, ja pysähtyy omalle puolelleen Impalaa. Minä nyökkään.  
"Tietenkin. Entä sinä? Onko olkapääsi okei?"

Sam tuhahtaa, muttei vastaa. Päätän antaa asian olla ja avaan Impalan oven, istuutuen tutulle nahkapenkille. Käynnistän Impalan ja väännän radion päälle, ja Metallica alkaa pauhata kaiuttimista.

Ajamme muutamankymmentä minuuttia ja päädymme ottamaan motellihuoneen. Päästyämme huoneeseemme kello on melkein yksi aamuyöllä, ja minä heittäydyn lähimmälle sängylle. Kuulen Samin naurahtavan jossain päin huonetta.

"Ota nyt edes kenkäsi pois", hän neuvoo hymyillen uupuneesti. Käännyn selälleni ja nostan päätäni nähdäkseni Samin.  
"Kyllä, isä", sanon ja virnistän. "Ihan kohta. Näytä sitä olkapäätäsi."

Sam pudistaa päätään ja heittää takkinsa nurkkaan, ja huomaan hänen loukkaantuneen kätensä olevan jotenkin vähän jäykkä. Tietenkin se voi johtua jo pelkästään ilkeästä mustelmasta, sanon itselleni.

"En minä kuole, Dean."  
"Et varmaankaan, mutta näytä sitä nyt silti. Jos valutat verta lakanoille, joudun maksamaan sen."

Sam miettii hetken, mutta nyökkää sitten. Hän istuutuu omalle sängylleen minua vastapäätä, ja minäkin nousen istumaan nähdäkseni hänen olkapäänsä. Istumme vastapäätä toisiamme ja Sam vetää t-paitansa hihaa ylemmäs. Vilkaisen haavaa nopeasti -se on painauma (josta valuu hieman verta) hänen solisluunsa vieressä, jota ympäröi kipeännäköinen mustelma, muttei mitään pahempaa.

"Okei, sinä elät. Mene nukkumaan", mutisen ja vedän kenkäni pois jalasta. Sam vastaa myöntävästi ja nousee sammuttamaan valot, sitten kuulen hänen vetävän päälleen toiset housut -farkuilla on yllättävän huono nukkua- ja kiipeävän omaan sänkyynsä.

XX

"Oletko varma, että tämä on ihan fiksua?" Sam kysyy. "Kun miettii miten viime kerralla kävi."  
"Me tarvitsemme rahaa, Sam", vastaan. "Ei ole muutakaan keinoa. Tällä kertaa se onnistuu vaivatta, lupaan sen."

Sam naurahtaa. "Älä lupaa sellaista mitä et voi pitää. Mutta okei, tehdään se. Samalla lailla kun viimeksi?"  
"Joo", sanon. "Minulla on hyvä tunne tästä."

Työnnän baarin oven auki, ja haistan heti tupakan savun ja viinan. Viisi raavasta miestä seisoo biljardipöydän ympärillä pelaamassa.

Sam yskäisee ja astuu peremmälle.

"Olisiko tilaa kahdelle?"

"Tänne ei kuulkaa homot tuu pelaamaan", yksi miehistä lohkaisee ja muut naurahtavat yhteen ääneen. Pudistan päätäni ja katson nopeasti Samiin, ennenkuin keskitän katseeni miehiin.

"Ei sitten. Tule, Sam, mennään jonnekkin muualle pelaamaan tuo kaksisatainen. Ei näitä hemmoja kiinnosta."  
"Ei näemmä. No, ei voi mitään. Mennään vaan sitten."

Pisin miehistä kääntyy katsomaan meitä, hymyillen mukamas ovelasti. "Vai on sinteillä rahaa? Tervetuloa peliin!"

Ja näytelmä alkaa.


End file.
